


Soap Bubbles

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Rose leaves John and their son to do the dishes.





	Soap Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

John stood at the full kitchen sink, Ian by his side on a stool.

“Like this, Ian,” John instructed, cupping his hands in front of his face and blowing gently. A bubble formed and floated into the air. Ian mimicked John’s motions, though he blew too hard.

“Almost. Try again,” John encouraged.

Ian attempted to blow a soap bubble again. This time, he was successful. A large bubble left his little hands. John gave him a high five, sending suds splashing on their shirts.

The two continued to blow bubbles until they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. John and Ian turned toward the sound. Rose stood in the doorway, a stern look on her face, arms crossed over her chest.

“Look what Daddy taught me, Mummy!” Ian squealed as he proceeded to show Rose his new skill.

Rose smiled and fondly tousled their son’s hair. “I can’t leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?”

“Actually, we did dishes the first five minutes. It was minute six that we got distracted,” John replied, pleased with himself.

Rose shook her head in amusement and joined them in blowing bubbles. The dishes did not get done that night.


End file.
